Jealous
by ShiroyukiKaji
Summary: Culture Festival. Takakuro and a little of KagaKuro!
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko stared at a certain boy from his seat at the corner of the room.

It was Shutoku's annual school culture festival and Kuroko thought of visiting with his light from Seirin, Kagami.

They were having their lunch at a café that was organised by Midorima's class.

"Oi, Kuroko. Do you actually plan on just drinking that?" Kagami, who was sitting in front of him, said and pointed at the cup in his hand.

Kuroko took a sip from his cup and nodded. "Yes, it's more than enough," he took a peek at the boy across the room, who was serving customers efficiently. The thought of his cup of vanilla milkshake was specially made for him by the boy made the bluenette smile with the straw still in his mouth.

Kagami raised up his hand to order. "You really should eat something other than just drinking milkshakes all day. Come to my house for dinner tonight. I'll cook for you," he offered without looking at Kuroko as his eyes were on the menu.

Kuroko knew that Kagami was worried about his health. "I'll take you up with the offer then. Thank you, Kagami-kun," he accepted which made Kagami sigh in relief.

A familiar voice could be heard after the sigh. "How may I take your order?"

"Uwah! Midorima!" exclaimed Kagami, shocked.

Beside them, stood a tall green-haired boy in a waiter uniform like the other students around them. He pushed his glasses up with his taped finger.

"Ah, it's you. Tell me what you need quickly, I don't have time for you," he took out his pen and notebook from his breast pocket, prepared to take Kagami's order.

"Why do I get a different treatment than the others?" Kagami grumbled softly but gave Midorima his orders anyway. "Give me all of these and these," he pointed at the menu with his index finger.

The green-haired boy was not surprised by his orders as he already knew about the redhead's appetite.  
>"Is that all?" he looked up from his notebook and asked.<p>

"This too," Kagami picked up the menu to show Midorima the food that he wanted.

Kuroko was not paying any attention when Kagami ordered his food, but instead his attention was fully on the raven-haired boy that he had been staring since he entered the cafe. He was serving a few female students.

"Kazu-chan! Over here!" Kuroko's ears twitched a little when someone called the boy's name so very intimately.

"Ah! Yes, my lady?" Takao bowed, smiling playfully at the girl who called for him which made her blush madly. She could not look into his eyes for a second but she brought up her courage to look at him anyway.

Slowly holding up her cellphone, she asked, "Can we... Take a photo together?"

...

The bluenette hoped hard that he would reject.

"Sure!" Takao agreed immediately without thinking twice and went to stand beside the girl. He bent down so that he could be at the same height as the girl since she was sitting on a chair. He rested his chin on her shoulders, gave his most dazzling smile and the shot was taken.

They were close. Too close.

The sight of just their hair touching was already unpleasant but his chin on her shoulders?

Kuroko put his palm on his chest and clenched his white and blue striped V-neck T-shirt.

_What is this feeling?_

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko turned his head to the person who called his name, snapping back into attention. "Yes—" A creampuff was stuffed into his mouth before he could answer.

Shocked, he looked at the redhead with his fork pointing at him. Food were piled up on their table already.

"What is wrong with you today? Are you sick?" Kagami stretched his arm forward to place his palm on the blue-haired boy's forehead. "You don't seem like you have a cold..." he said, slowly removing his palm from Kuroko's forehead.

"I'm fine," said Kuroko.

"You sure? You know we can always go back anytime, right?" Kagami said and started stuffing food into his mouth. "Just let me finish this in a second," he said with his mouth full.

Kuroko was grateful for his concern and gentleness. The weight in his chest felt like it was lifted off. "Please take your time, Kagami-kun. I'm fi—" he tried to give him assurance but his sentence was cut off by a piece of pancake covered in vanilla syrup.

It was shove into his mouth by Kagami. Again.

He blinked. "This tastes unexpectedly good," he said while slowly chewing it. "But please stop doing that, Kagami-kun," he continued after swallowing the pancake.

Kagami laughed. "Vanilla's your favourite, isn't it?" Kagami said while poking at another piece of the pancake from his plate with his fork. "If you don't want me to shove it into your mouth again like just now, then eat,"

"But you'll be hungry,"

"I can order more," Kagami snorted.

A smile spread across Kuroko's face. Kagami raised an eyebrow and stared at Kuroko. "What?"

Still smiling, Kuroko ate the pancake off Kagami's fork before answering, "It's nothing,"

Kagami grinned in satisfaction by Kuroko's obedience.

He then handed Kuroko the fork and opened his mouth. "Ah," he said, waiting for Kuroko to feed him.

The bluenette chuckled and poked the pancake with the fork.

His wrist was suddenly gripped by someone before he could feed Kagami and ate the pancake off his fork. His blue expressionless eyes widened and was filled with surprise.

_Takao-kun?_

"Sorry, Kagami, but I need to talk to Tecchan," he pulled Kuroko out of his seat and walked away before Kagami could even respond.

"I'll be heading out for a while, Shin-chan," he said under his breath when he passed by Midorima.

The glasses boy said nothing and stood aside so that he was not in Takao's way.

Still gripping him tightly, Takao led him to the rooftop and locked the door behind them.

"It hurts, Takao-kun,"

Takao, still in his waiter uniform, turned to look at Kuroko.

"What are you doing?" frowning, he let go of Kuroko's wrist.

Kuroko rubbed his wrist with his other hand and stared at Takao. "The same goes back to you, Takao-kun," he replied monotonously.

"Haa? I don't remember doing anything wrong,"

"You did,"

"Then tell me what is it!" Takao snapped. He covered his eyes with his palm and turned his back to Kuroko.

It was Kuroko's first time witnessing Takao's patience snapped. _The unpleasant feeling is back again_, he thought to himself while looking down at his feet, clenching his fists by his sides.

"You took a photo with a girl," Kuroko's reply was soft and silent, but it was loud enough for Takao to hear.

"And that was wrong?! his back still to him.

Kuroko could not seem to explain what is it, but he knew that he hated the feeling that had been lingering in his chest for a while now.

"You're right, it's not. Maybe it's just me, but you were too close with her,"

"..."

Silence.

No one said a word for a while until Takao opened his mouth again.

"... Tecchan... Could it be that you're jealous?" he asked and turned to Kuroko.

_Jealous?_

Kuroko turned to unlock the door. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm heading back to Kagami-kun. Please excuse m—" he was interrupted by Takao's arms that were snaking around his waist from behind, stopping him from leaving. Before Kuroko could say anything, Takao held his chin up and pressed his lips against his.

Kuroko did not resist but returned the kiss instead. He couldn't help it, he had been craving for his touch ever since he came to Shutoku. Takao, who felt the same, plunged his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, taking everything that the boy offered gladly, replenishing his own hunger.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever and Kuroko was the one who broke the kiss first. He kept his face hidden by looking down. "Tecchan," Takao leaned forward again, urging him to look up and kissed him passionately on the lips again.

Takao then pulled away to kiss his neck. He chuckled when Kuroko struggled to escape from his kisses. "Don't run, Tecchan!" he hugged Kuroko tighter in his arms.

It took a lot of effort, but he managed to stop teasing Kuroko. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he buried his face into Kuroko's shoulders and said nothing more.

Kuroko thought he should respond to his apology but Takao looked up before he could say anything. "But to think that Tecchan is jealous!" he said, his grin was wider than usual.

"I'm not,"

"You sounded like Shin-chan there!" Takao laughed. Kuroko realised at that moment that Takao's laughter was like music to his ears.

Takao kissed the bluenette lightly on his flushed cheeks before continuing, "But I am. Did you know that?"

He tried reasoning with Takao. "Kagami-kun was just concern about my diet,"

Takao's hair tickled Kuroko's face as he shook his head slowly. "But seeing you being fed was just too much," he said quietly, sounding sad. It pained Kuroko to hear him like that. "And plus, he asked you to feed him! Don't you think that Kagami went overboard?!" Takao pouted and went to his normal self before Kuroko could even comfort him.

Kuroko turned to Takao in his arms to look at him. He reached his hands out and cupped Takao's face to lower his head to his. He gently pecked Takao on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, his blue eyes meeting a pair of black eyes filled with amusement as he looked up at the raven-haired boy.

Takao grabbed his hand and slowly removed it from his face. "Not on the lips?" he teased the bluenette.

Kuroko looked down at his feet again for a moment and blushed. "... We'll continue this when we get home tonigh—" he paused, as if he remembered something important. "Ah, I promised to have dinner at Kagami-kun's tonight."

"Don't go, Tecchan," Takao said as he nuzzled into Kuroko's neck.

"It tickles, Takao-kun,"

"It does?"

"Yes,"

"Then..." Takao started licking and trailing Kuroko's jaw line with his tongue playfully.

"T-Takao-kun—"

"I'll feed you properly tonight," he whispered dangerously into the bluenette's ear. "So don't go,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : First of all, thank you to those who finish reading this and I apologise if it wasn't to your liking! *bows in apology* This was my first attempt of KagaKuro fluff (even though it was just a little =w=) This might actually have a chapter 2 too, since I did this based on Kuroko's POV I thought I should make a Takao ver too but I'm not sure yet. So yeah! Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey hey! How do I look?" a raven haired boy asked the moment he stepped into the classroom. He did a little twirl and winked playfully, slightly sticking his tongue out.

Midorima, who was busy helping out his classmates with the decorations, turned to look at the boy in his seat with a pair of scissors and a piece of colour paper in hand. The boy was wearing a pair of bunny ears on his head, those silvery blue eyes sparkling like some sort of child waiting eagerly to be complimented. Midorima sighed, annoyed.

"Takao,"

"Yeah, Shin-chan?" Takao blinked twice, a smile still on his face, hands toying with the white bunny ears on his head.

"Stop fooling around,"

"But Shin-chan, I look cute in these right?" he grinned, balling his hands into fists, he placed them right above his chest and did a little hop there, imitating a bunny.

A popped vein could be seen near Midorima's temple. He stood up and walked towards Takao, lifting his right hand. "Eh? Shin-chan, wh—" The glasses boy did not let him finish his question, he grabbed hold of Takao's forehead and pressed hard with his fingers, fingernails digging into Takao's skin.

"Aaaaahhhhh—! Shin-chan! Time! Time!" Takao patted Midorima's arm for a few times as a sign of giving in, eyes squeezed shut from the pain, but Midorima ignored it. "It hurts, I say! I'll stop! I'll stop!"

Letting out another sigh, Takao finally felt Midorima loosening his grip on his forehead. Rubbing his forehead, he pouted. "Geez, why did you do that for?"

Takao watched as his ace fixed his glasses on the brink of his nose. "I'm irritated at the fact that you're not doing anything to help the class while I am here busy cutting coloured papers into various shapes," he complained. "If only we could do janken*, I wouldn't be suffering," he pushed his glasses up again with his taped fingers.

"Oh ho, but you looked like you enjoyed doing the decorations though," Takao decided to point out. He had been watching the green haired boy the outside of the classroom for a while now and he swore he saw his Shin-chan smiled a little when he was cutting a green coloured paper into shapes of frogs.

"No, I did not. Where did you even get that idea?" Midorima fixed his glasses again even though it was fixed twice already and turned his back to him. Takao, with his eyes of wonder, could see that Midorima's ears were slightly reddened.

"Shin-chan, you're such a tsundere!" Takao and jumped on Midorima, arms draping over his shoulders with his legs wrapping around Midorima's waist for support. He laughed loudly in his ears.

"Shut up, Takao," Midorima raised his voice slightly as a warning to Takao but knowing Takao, of course he would ignore it. Why would he not? Midorima tried to shake Takao off but Takao wrapped his arms around his neck, which made it harder for him. "Get off of me, Takao," he grunted, moving his body to his left and right to drop Takao, causing Takao to laugh harder because it made Midorima looked stupid.

"Oi, Takao! Shut up!" one of his classmates yelled from across the room and everyone in the room laughed along with Takao as well. Even though the green haired boy seemed really annoyed at him, Takao knew that deep down, he treasured him both as a friend and a partner.

As Takao concentrated on 'strangling' Midorima, he felt someone grab the back of his school uniform's collar suddenly.

"Eh?! Wai—! Ah—..." Takao let go of Midorima immediately when a strong forced pulled at him so that his friend would not fall on the ground with him. He landed on his butt against the floor with a thud, the collar still being pulled by someone.

"Kazunari-kun! How long do you intend to hold onto the bunny ears?!"

He turned his head to the back at the sound of his given name being used. The girl from the class next to his. 'God, she seems extremely angry' he thought, and he was not even trying to exaggerate things.

He gulped before he opened his mouth. "I was going to give it back but I sort of got distracted?" he explained slowly, trying to look innocent as he took the bunny ears off of his head.

Planting her hands in her hips, she stared at Takao, disbelieved. "Since you held onto it for a while now, I need you to do me a favour," the girl continued before Takao could protest, she reached out to grab Takao by his collar again and dragged. Despite being a girl, she had an unbelievable amount of strength, being able to drag a 16 year old boy with a weight of 65kg (143 Ibs).

"Eh—?! Wait— No! Shin-chan—!" eyes widening in both fear and shock because he did not know what was going to happen next, Takao cried as he was dragged out of the classroom. Though he was in a tough situation, Takao could not help but feel impressed since it was his first time being dragged by a female. 'This is amazing,' he thought to himself. "Wait, this isn't the time to think about that! What the hell am I thinking?!" he palmed his face hard at that thought.

An announcement was made after that. "We now officially open our school to the outsiders. Welcome to Shuutoku High School's annual cultural festival!"

-45 minutes later-

Takao slammed the classroom door open, panting. "... I'm... Haa... Back..." He bent down, his hands on his knees with his elbows straightened as he tried to catch his breath.

"What did she ask you to do?" Without looking at Takao, Midorima asked as he buttoned up his black coloured vest, trying to look as disinterested as possible.

Takao dismissed the question by waving his hand. "Oh, you wouldn't want to know. Just listening to it tires you," he said as he wiped beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

'I mean, how am I suppose to tell him that I was forced to wear a pink, frilly, horrible dress with that stupid bunny ears and walk around the school to promote THEIR cosplay cafe? Though I did help promote our class' too—' Takao's thoughts broke off there. He looked up at the wall clock.

"Ah! It's already this late?! Be right back, Shin-chan!" As he ran off to change into his butler uniform, he turned briefly to look at Midorima. "Your tie is crooked," and he was gone before he could even hear Midorima 'tch'-ed at him. Though he managed to hear the green haired boy mutter something quietly but Takao could not seem to catch it.

After Takao changed into his uniform, he took out his orange coloured cell phone and flipped it open to find a message in his inbox. He leaned his back against the wall before he clicked into it.

His face lit up instantly.

_It's from Tecchan!_ Takao's eyes started moving along the texts.

'We're here, Takao-kun. Your class is organising a butler cafe, right?'

_'We're'? What does that mean?_

Takao's fingers danced smoothly on the keypad to reply, a skill clearly gained from much texting.

'Yeah! Are you coming here for lunch? Would you like to have a cup of vanilla milkshake? I'll make one for you! And what did you mean by 'we're'?'

Takao stared at his screen patiently, waiting for Kuroko's reply. His cell vibrated in his palm a few seconds later, receiving Kuroko's message. That was fast.

'Yes, I'm coming over for lunch. A vanilla milkshake sounds nice, yes please. Thank you in advance, Takao-kun,' Takao paused, smiling fondly at his screen. Kuroko always sounded polite even in his texts to Takao even though they already started dating for a while now but that was one of the many charm points he found cute about Kuroko. 'Oh, I forgot to mention to you that I'm coming over with Kagami-kun?' eyebrows furrowed together, turning into a frown.

_What?!_ Kagami came together with Tecchan?

And here Takao thought he would have Tecchan all for himself after his shift ended. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he raked his dark hair back with his fingers. This was not like Takao, to feel frustrated, annoyed and all but it had been a while since he met Kuroko and he really looked forward to this very day. His hunger, thirst, desire or whatever you call it, to feel his Tecchan had built up for months. He wanted to plant kisses all over that boy, touch him all over his body (_If he allows, that is_) and wrap him around his waist, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, telling him that he loves him and misses him every single second throughout the months they had not seen each other due to practice.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. _There's no need to rush, I'll just go over to Tecchan's house or I can invite him over right? Right._ He tried convincing himself as he replied Kuroko again.

'You did not but it's okay,' Takao pffted at this, it was so not okay for him but for the sake of Tecchan, he was willing to sacrifice a little. He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he continued typing. 'I'll be going now, see you later,' he put his cell back into his back pocket of his pants, clapped his hands together at his cheeks to cheer himself up. He could not let anyone see how disappointed he looked after being so pumped up in the morning. He exited the changing room after regaining his composure, plastering a smile on his face.

"Ah, Takao," one of the classmate said, acknowledging his presence in the room. The boy was in charged in the kitchen together with the girls. He walked towards him while rolling up his sleeves.

"Sorry for being late! Can I use the kitchen for a bit to make a cup of milkshake if that's okay with you?"

"Milkshake? Yeah, sure!" he agreed without asking any questions as of why would Takao make a milkshake suddenly when there was no one ordering for it and made way for Takao into the kitchen instead.

Takao thanked him as he entered and approached the blender. "It'll only take a while!" he assured, winking at the boy.

* * *

><p>Many people started coming in one after another but with Takao's hawk eye, he did not miss a blue haired boy in the crowd. But then again, Kuroko was standing right next to Kagami, who would miss that tall redhead?<p>

Takao gestured for one of his classmates to send the cup of well-refrigerated vanilla milkshake that he made a while ago to where Kuroko was seated. He tied a blue ribbon along with a note on the straw so that Kuroko would be able to notice it. He patted the classmate on his back and pushed him lightly, urging him to serve it to Kuroko.

But the boy just stood there, not moving at all from where he was standing.

"What's wrong?" Takao asked before receiving another tray of orders from the kitchen.

"Whose milkshake is this again?" the boy looked at Takao, confused.

"A blue haired boy, didn't I tell you that already?"

_Oh, he was naive._

"But I don't see a blue haired boy,"

How could he have forgotten about that? Many people could not really feel Kuroko's presence even if he was right beside them much less see him due to him being small, frail and easy to miss. His faint presence among people, was one of his points that interests Takao in the first place. Takao liked the fact that he was the only one who was able to see him, that way people would not notice how adorable his Tecchan is, he could keep all of the rare Kuroko moments to himself. He was glad that people could not see Kuroko. It made him feel much more secure and bad for Kuroko at the same time. More on the secure part though, just needed to emphasise a bit more on that.

"Table 11. There's a really tall, big sized redhead. Just set it across him even if you don't see anyone there," he said, inwardly smiling at the thought while he carried his own tray to other customers.

"Eh? Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay!" Takao gave his reassurance as he set a cup of earl grey tea on the table in front of a pretty looking girl. "Sorry for making you wait. Please enjoy your time here," he smiled apologetically and gently at the same time at her, colouring her face immediately in crimson red.

At the corner of his eyes, he could see that his classmate was shocked to see that Kuroko was at table 11 all along. His classmate bowed in apology for not noticing and for not serving the milkshake instantly to him as Kuroko waved the apology away as if he was used to it (Well, technically, he is). He chuckled unconsciously at that. After his classmate walked away and apologised once more, Kuroko finally took a sip from his cup. A curve was formed on his lips, forming it into a timid smile.

He smiled.

Takao covered his mouth with his hand as he turned to look away. He could feel blood rushing to his face, cheeks warming up. He bet that he was blushing at that very instant. First, the fact that Kuroko dismissed his classmate's apology. Second, the way Kuroko sipped on his milkshake through the straw. Thirdly, that smile. That damned smile he loved, missed so much that caused Takao to blush this much. Very unlikely of Takao but he could not take on all that adorableness all at once. No living being could. He might be exaggerating again but who cared? Takao was having a hard time pushing the urge down to the lowest point of his limit bar to prevent him from running to Kuroko and crush him into a hug, a kiss or something. Oh, but too bad, that was highly impossible at the moment. Shin-chan was there, taking Kagami's order.

_Right, got to keep calm, regain that composure. I'm sure I'll have time with Tecchan later. Why can't time pass by quickly? The time today seems to move slower today._ Random thoughts started popping into Takao's mind, it was all about wanting to be with Kuroko though. He could see that Kagami was ordering almost everything on the menu, this did not seem to faze him though. He had seen Kagami eat rice that heaped like a mountain in his tiny bowl and that redhead could still chug a few more bowls with the same amount. That guy's stomach was basically like a black hole of such.

Takao did all that (_as known as, staring at table 11 at the corner of his eyes, like always, duh_) while serving a few female students, obviously not paying any attention to them. He snapped back into attention after he heard someone call his given name intimately though. "Kazu-chan! Over here!"

Blinking in surprise, he paused for a moment. Of course he would be surprised, he did not even know the girl and yet she called him by his given name, not to mention she even shortened it into 'Kazu-chan'. _Wow._

"Ah!" he rushed to the table after a second and bowed, like any butler does. "Yes, my lady?" he smiled playfully at her, deciding to play along. The girl blushed angrily and averted her gaze everywhere but his eyes. Takao did not expect her to suddenly look up at him like that, that would have taken up a lot of courage to be able to do that. _But how did she even know my name though?_ he thought but dismissed it quickly when he saw the girl took out her cell phone from her bag.

Her eyes, clearly afraid of Takao's rejection, looked into his silvery blue ones. "Can we... Take a photo together?"

Takao cocked a brow at that invitation. He saw one of his classmates urging him to just do as she asked, and so he did. "Sure!" he walked around to stand beside the girl and bent down a little so that they were at the same height since she was seated on a chair. He felt heavy today for some reasons, most probably about Kuroko and so he accidentally rested his chin on her shoulder when he leaned forward to get into the camera's view. He felt that it was inappropriate and most importantly, impolite to the girl if he removed his chin as if he was burnt. Therefore, he just stood there and put on a smile and the shot was taken.

"Th-Thank you, Kazu-chan," the girl said, face redder than before.

"You're welcome," he grinned. "It's my pleasure to be able to take a photo together with you but can I know how did you come to know—" Takao could not finish his sentence because the next thing he did was turned to the back to look at table 11 again when he heard Kuroko's name mentioned. And the very first thing he saw was Kagami feeding his Tecchan.

_What?_

Kagami placed his palm on Kuroko's forehead, as if to check his body temperature, to make sure he did not catch a fever. When did Takao become this forgetful? There was that Kagami, who could still somehow manage to see Kuroko. All that talk about having all the Kuroko moments, all gone when he suddenly remembered of Kagami. Takao did not hate Kagami, instead he actually found him interesting. It was just that he did not want to share Kuroko, that was all.

Takao flinched a little, pain visible in his silvery blue eyes when Kagami fed Kuroko again, this time with a piece of pancake covered in vanilla syrup. It was a cream puff the first time. He felt a tug at his sleeves suddenly. He turned back to look at the girl, she was now looking at him with eyes full of concern, showing signs of wanting more attention from him. Ignoring her, he looked back at table 11 again.

It seemed like the roles reversed. Kuroko was the one who had to feed a Kagami that had his mouth hanging, waiting for Kuroko to put food in his mouth. Something in Takao snapped. It might be patience, or it might be because he was jealous that Kagami gets to spend time with Kuroko more than he does, to the point he reached his limit.

He tugged lightly on the girl's hand which was still clinging onto his sleeves as a gesture to let him go and slowly removed it and place it gently back on her lap. He walked towards table 11 and managed to grab Kuroko's wrist in time before he got to feed Kagami. Takao ate the pancake off the fork, still gripping onto Kuroko. He noticed how Kuroko's usually inexpressive blue eyes filled with surprise but he did not have the time to tease him about it.

"Sorry, Kagami, but I need to talk to Tecchan," desperation, jealousy, anger, all these emotions summing up together, making his voice hoarse and unfamiliar to him. It was his first time feeling this way, it annoyed him. It left him clueless, not knowing what to do when dealing with all these emotions since they were new to him. He did not like what he was feeling right now.

He pulled Kuroko out of his seat and walked away before that bastard Kagami could say anything. He had to use that word, he needed to if it makes him feel better but it did not.

"Takao-kun,"

"I'll be heading out for a while, Shin-chan," ignoring Kuroko, he quietly informed Midorima of his absence. The glasses boy did a little nod, it might be difficult to notice but Takao saw his head bobbed slightly. Midorima moved aside so that he was not in Takao's way, which Takao was grateful for.

They were now walking down the hallway, adrenaline pumping for no reason, making Takao walk faster than usual though he did make sure that Kuroko could catch up. The blue haired boy had been silent ever since they exited the classroom. They pushed through the crowd and everyone who knew Takao were either surprised or shocked, it was the same to Takao anyway so it did not matter. Was it because of the way he looked right now? Was it because of how he acted? To be honest, Takao did not know. He just wanted to talk to Kuroko, alone.

They were climbing up the stairs to the rooftop now, there was no one here today, Takao sighed inwardly in relief. He opened the door and pulled Kuroko in, locking the door behind him after that with his hand still gripping onto Kuroko's wrist. Kuroko finally spoke.

"It hurts, Takao-kun," was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Takao turned to look at Kuroko, eyes looking down at his hands. He did not notice he was holding onto Kuroko that hard. He frowned, twice for today already, all because of a boy who he was madly in love with. Slowly loosening his grip, he let go of Kuroko's wrist, letting it slide out of his hand. "What are you doing?"

He watched as Kuroko rub his wrist with his other hand. Noticing that Kuroko was staring at him, he looked back up into his blue eyes. "The same goes back to you, Takao-kun," he said, monotonously, like always.

_The same goes back to me?_ The statement kept repeating in Takao's mind and it was unpleasant. "Haa? I don't remember doing anything wrong," which was true, he was doing his job properly for his class. What could possibly have gone wrong with that?

"You did," the blue haired boy said. That seemed to have broke Takao's limit.

"Then tell me what is it!" Takao said, loudly, desperately. Shouting did not seem appropriate to use here because his voice broke halfway through his sentence. His heart hurt a lot. It caused him difficulty in breathing. Worst of all, he felt like crying. Takao then tilted his head backwards and covered his eyes with his palms, as tears threatened to drop and turned his back to Kuroko.

It took a while for Kuroko to speak again but when he did, it was soft and quiet, loud enough for Takao to hear. "You took a photo with a girl," he said.

All this because he took a photo with a girl? "And that was wrong?!" Takao, still refused to look at him, kept his back to Kuroko.

"You're right, it's not. Maybe it's just me, but you were too close to her," what Kuroko had just said made him sound honest. Takao's eyes widened under his palms which were still hovered over his eyes. _Close?_ Was it the time when he accidentally rested his chin on her shoulders? _Oh my god_, he thought. All of his anger were washed away together with the other negative emotions. It did not even matter anymore after hearing what Kuroko said. A weight was lifted off his chest and he felt lighter, relieved. No one said a word for a while again until Takao opened his mouth again.

"... Tecchan... Could it be that you're jealous?" his lower lip wobbling a little as he asked.

Kuroko walked past Takao to unlock the door behind him. "I don't know what you're talking about," his right hand resting on the doorknob. _No_, Takao said to himself. He could not let Kuroko leave just like that after all he said to him. "I'm heading back to Kagami-kun. Please excuse m—" Takao stopped him by snaking his arm around his waist from behind. He held up Kuroko's chin for a better angle and kissed him before Kuroko could protest.

Takao let out a contented sigh against Kuroko's lips when Kuroko did not resist but instead returned the kiss to him. He felt Kuroko's hand on his neck as a force pulled him down lightly, inviting him, wanting more of him. Takao gladly poured his love in the kiss that they were sharing, giving Kuroko what he needed and replenishing his own by nudging Kuroko's mouth open with his tongue. Feeling Kuroko pulling back, he leaned forward, refusing to break the contact, lines of saliva could be seen trailing down Kuroko's chin.

The kiss lasted for a long time but it was short to Takao and Kuroko finally broke the kiss successfully. He kept his head down, as if he was hiding something while panting. Takao's chest heaved up and down as he inhaled and exhaled, restoring oxygen. "Tecchan," he leaned forward again, whispering his name, prodding him to look up at him and kissed him again.

He then pulled away, not intending to break the contact, he kissed Kuroko's neck gently, causing Kuroko to flinch, face turning as red as a tomato. Takao chuckled when he tried to escape from him, "Stop struggling, Tecchan!" he used a greater strength to hold him down in a hug. With more kissing and licking Kuroko everywhere that was possible, mostly on his neck because it was his most sensitive part at the moment, Takao finally put in a lot of effort to stop teasing Kuroko.

He buried his face at the crook of Kuroko's neck. "I'm sorry," Takao felt the need to apologise even though he did not do it on purpose, the chin resting on the shoulder thing was an accident as mentioned a lot of times now. He said nothing more, as if those were the only words needed after all that happened. Takao looked up and rested his chin on Kuroko's shoulder. "But to think that Tecchan got jealous!"

Takao was extremely happy at that thought. Never had he dreamt of Kuroko getting jealous because of him. Grinning from ear to ear, he heard Kuroko say, "I'm not,"

The raven haired boy laughed. It was a reference of his ace there. "You sounded like Shin-chan!" after his laughter quieted down, he kissed the boy lightly on his flushed cheeks and rested his chin back where it was. "But I am. Did you know that?" he continued, finding the need to tell Kuroko about this.

Takao was glad that Kuroko understood what he meant. "Kagami-kun was just concern about my diet," he explained.

Takao understood that Kuroko has a bad diet, only having milkshakes most of time. He would not be able to gain the nutrition needed properly that way. He knew but he could not help it, who could? Kagami touching Kuroko's forehead to feel his temperature, feeding him and then asking Kuroko to feed him. Takao shook his head slowly. "But seeing you being fed was too much. And plus, he asked you to feed him! Don't you think that he went overboard there?!" Takao pouted, he decided to keep the temperature thing to himself, he did not want to look childish in front of Kuroko.

He felt Kuroko turn his body in his arms to look at him, his chest leaning against his. He reached up and cupped Takao's cheeks, lowering his head to his, Kuroko gently pecked Takao on the cheek. A pair of apologetic blue usually-inexpressive eyes met his silvery blue ones. "I'm sorry," he said as he searched for forgiveness in Takao's eyes. Takao wondered if his eyes were sparkling with amusement or hunger right at that instant, maybe both at the same time.

"Not on the lips?" he teased as he held his hand gently and slowly removed it from his face.

Kuroko looked down at his feet again for a moment and blushed."... We'll continue this when we get home tonigh—" Takao stared at Kuroko eagerly, waiting for him to finish his sentence but instead he said, "Ah, I promised to have dinner at Kagami-kun's tonight."

_Really, Tecchan?_ Sometimes Takao wondered why did he not kidnap him to Shuutoku in the first place. _Seirin is dangerous_, he thought. Takao nuzzled into Kuroko's neck and whined like a child, his dark strands of hair tickling Kuroko's skin. "Don't go, Tecchan,"

Takao felt Kuroko's body tense up slightly. "It tickles, Takao-kun,"

"It does?" Takao asked, amused, still refusing to stop nuzzling.

"It does,"

Then Takao thought of something, he licked Kuroko again, trailing his jaw line with his tongue playfully. Kuroko's body tensed up even more by the sudden action, causing him to stutter his name. "T-Takao-kun—"

"I'll feed you properly tonight, so don't go," he whispered in his ears.

* * *

><p>-Evening at Kuroko's house-<p>

"So much for saying that you were going to feed me properly tonight, Takao-kun," Kuroko said in his monotonous tone again, unimpressed. He was seated between Takao's legs, a book in his hands while Takao trapped him in a hug.

"I am, I'm feeding you love, aren't I?" he kissed Kuroko's temple, feeling the boy lean into his kiss, smiling at the action. "Oh, by the way, did you read the note tied on the straw? You know, the cup of vanilla milkshake?"

Kuroko looked up at Takao. "There was a note?" his brows slightly furrowed as he tried to remember.

"What? You mean you didn't read it?! That's mean, Tecchan!" he slid his hand under Kuroko's T-shirt, feeling up his abdomen, warm skin against his. Takao had waited too long for this and it was time. "Well then, here's your punishment, Tecchan," he smiled dangerously. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hey there! It's been so long since I've updated. And like always, I'll start by thanking you guys who read the first chapter and those who finished reading this. I'm also going to apologise in advance just in case this was not what you expected/to you liking but I of course I hope you do. *winks* As apology for being so inactive for a while, I decided to lengthen this chapter for a bit. It's my first work with a 5k word count, and this chapter is for the people who asked for a Takao POV. I enjoyed writing this a lot but suffered at the same time as my written draft disappeared and I had to start from scratch. You may notice I took some sentences off the first chapter for the sake of connecting them but at the same time I changed a few way of wording as I read through my previous work again, to make it better and easier to understand (I hope you understand better in this chapter). As you can see, this is the last chapter for 'Jealous', short, I know, but what more can I possibly write from it? I'll just leave you to your imagination as to what Takao did to Kuroko (I believe most of you know). Yep, have a good day and once again thank you for reading. Reviews are much appreciated! *smiley faces, hearts, sparkle sparkle***

***janken = rock paper scissors (it seemed much more appropriate to use the romanji in this. so yeah)**


End file.
